Metallic Midnight Blue hair dye
by Pzanna
Summary: Yusuke has a bad day. Okay so thats an understatement. Please read???
1. Bad

I don't own it at all Yu Yu Hakusho not mine in anyway shape or form nor is anything else I use at all mine.. please read. Have fun!  
  
Yusuke woke up, rolled out of bed, and lay on the hard floor, thinking about what he had to today.  
  
Even though he was a spirit detective he still had to go to school when he wasn't on an assignment. Oooh stupid school! How he hated it. Oh well. He crawled over to his bureau and decided to he'd rather not get yelled at today so he pulled out the blue pants and blue jacket that was his school uniform. His correct school uniform. Not that he was abandoning his rebellious ways or anything.  
  
He looked at the clock on the window by his bed. Nope he thought still rebelling ha they'll never stop me! It was already 8:30 and he was already a half hour late. He walked down the stairs, his mom was sleeping soundly on the couch, and so he decided to check out the kitchen for some food.  
  
Cupboards? Coffee? Nah that would take too long, same with the pancake mix, and the oatmeal too.  
  
Fridge? Eggs? No way. Way too long, too much cooking involved. Milk? Ah yes milk.  
  
He poured a glass of milk, and guzzled it down. Then he went in search of his long forgotten book bag.  
  
10 minutes later he made a frightening discovery. His mom was using his back pack for a pillow.  
  
Great  
  
He quickly decided to leave the bag there. It wouldn't be worth all the trouble of taking it with him.  
  
He looked at the clock again.  
  
8:57  
  
great! If I get to school in 3 minutes I'll be there in time for 2nd period class.  
  
So he set out with every good intention of getting to school on time, or his idea of on time at least.  
  
He might have been successful, had he not realized a third of the way there, that he had forgotten to gel his hair.  
  
I'll just go home and gel it back real quick.  
  
So off he sprinted.  
  
Well sprinting really isn't Yusuke's thing, so he was walking again about 10 seconds later. He might not have been so late if he hadn't had to tear his house apart looking for his hair gel.  
  
Which I might mention he didn't find anyway.  
  
However, he did find some 'hair gel' of his mom's. So what if it was blue, and didn't look like any hair gel he'd ever seen.  
  
He tried in vain to get his hair to stay back, with a little of this strange hair gel, but all it did was make his hair sort of stiff, and kinda bluish looking. Oh well, he said putting more and more hair gel on. Finally after using almost the whole can, he got it to stay the way he wanted it.  
  
Well he thought that looks a little better, even though it is a little blue looking, probably because of all the blueness of the hair gel.  
  
So that's why at 9:43, just as his mom was stumbling about the kitchen trying to make some coffee, Yusuke hurried down the stairs leaving the can of blue 'hair gel' on the sink in the bathroom up stairs. If Yusuke had read the can properly he would have noticed that it said.  
  
Metallic Midnight blue  
Permanent hair dye cream.  
  
Permanent hair dye cream. He didn't however read the can and thus was quite ignorant to the obvious change in his hair color. His mom didn't notice until he came home later that day. She was too tired. Yusuke realized he could now get his book bag, and grabbed it before realizing exactly why his mom had been using it as a pillow. It was stuffed with some of her clothes. He just assumed that because he hadn't gone to school in who knows how long, that it just seemed light, cuz it wasn't loaded down with the latest pile of homework he wasn't going to do anyway.  
  
How very wrong he was.  
  
So Yusuke walked out of his house at 9:47 with metallic midnight blue hair, and a book bag full of ladies clothing, totally oblivious of these two embarrassing facts.  
  
He arrived at school at 10:21 wondering why the lady at the donut restaurant had stared at him so funny. And why the little kid he'd started playing with's mother had came and grabbed her son away looking scared.  
  
But aside from these strange occurrences, he had gotten there without much bad happening to him, maybe to day wouldn't be so bad. In fact everything had been perfect.  
  
Well, except for the fact that his donut had been rather stale, and there was a little mold on the frosting, and that he'd almost been hit by a car running from a police man, and then he'd tripped on a garden hose someone had left out in the road, and now he could barely walk because his right foot hurt so much, or was it his ankle that was causing him this much pain? Whatever it was it wasn't pleasant and it slowed him down quite a bit.  
  
So he limped into his class room, and the teacher Mr. Fujita looked up at him with a look in those narrow eyes that said quite plainly "I'll deal with you later". He limped over to his seat and sat down. Kaiko leaned over and said  
  
"We're on page 189 3rd paragraph. What happened to you?"  
  
"Thanks, a lot of stuff happened to me. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Urameshi. I would like you to get out your book, and read the next paragraph for us please, If that isn't too difficult for you."  
  
Well, it wouldn't have been difficult, if he'd had his book and not a whole lot of his moms clothes.  
  
He reached in to his back pack, and felt a whole lot of soft clothy stuff.  
  
Crud! My mom's clothes! Crud, crud, crud!  
  
"Kaiko? Can I borrow your book?"  
  
"Su-"  
  
"Urameshi? Don't you have your own book?"  
  
"Um, no"  
  
"whats in your book bag then Urameshi?"  
  
"uh-"before he could come up with a good excuse for having all those clothes in there, Mr. Fujita, who had been walking slowly toward Yusuke's desk all this while took the back pack, and turned it upside down on his desk.  
  
All of his mom's clothes tumbled out. Including a bra, and some underwear, which by a strange twist of fate landed on the top of the pile.  
  
Crap! Crap! Crap! Mom I hate you!  
  
"Urameshi? Could you please explain to me why your book bag is full of Ladies clothing?" Mr.Fujita asked, in a voice we recognize from another teacher from some where. Could he and Professor Snape be related?  
  
Yusuke couldn't say a word, he was so embarrassed, he thought he'd die.  
  
Then Mr. Fujita reached out a hand and lifted a lock of Yusuke's hair, which had come out of the hair gel, in fact all the hair had come out of the hair gel. What crappy hair gel.  
  
"And why is your hair blue?  
  
"and why are you late."  
  
This was all too much for Yusuke. He shoved all his mom's clothes into his bag, and then he ran from the room.  
  
He went and hid in the boys bathroom. But even there he was not safe from Mr. Fujitah.  
  
After about 40 minutes of sulking in the bathroom, Yusuke's misery was interrupted, by some very tall black haired person walking into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm very interested in why you have a bag full of ladies clothes Yusuke, and why you have broken the rules and died your hair blue, and why you were late of course." Mr. Fujita said in his annoyingly calm voice.  
  
"I'm having a bad day, go torture some one else."  
  
"not until you tell me what is going on."  
  
"I woke up late, and I left my book bag because my mom was sleeping on it, and I forgot to gel my hair, so I went home. I used some of my mom's metallic midnight blue hair gel. That's what the bottle says. I guess some of the blueness of the hair gel is showing up in my hair. Then I almost got run over on the way to school, people kept staring at me funny, and I tripped over a garden hose someone stupidly left out, and that is why I'm limping. I took the book bag when I went home cuz my mom was up, but it was full of her clothes instead of my books, I guess she's been using it for a suit case when she goes to her friends houses for 'sleepovers'. Parties is more like it!"  
  
Yusuke stopped his rant when he realized Mr. Fujita was laughing hysterically.  
  
"You've obviously been having a bad day."  
  
"how is this funny?"  
  
"You idiot! Come out of there and look at your self in the mirror."  
  
Yusuke reluctantly left the safety of the bathroom stall, and looked in the mirror. What a surprise.  
  
"but how"  
  
"You idiot, don't you get it yet? You used your mom's hair dye! Your dumber than I thought!" he said and continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You mean to tell me I died my hair m-m-metallic midnight b-blue?" Yusuke asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Indeed, wash your hair out in the sink boy, and get back to class."  
  
"can't I just go home?"  
  
"No, you're here, considering all the trouble you went through to get here, I'd think you'd want to stay. Come to think of it though, you should probably see the nurse about that twisted ankle or whatever injury it is the garden hose inflicted upon you. Then come back to class. Now go, and stop sulking." He said leaving the bathroom and still shaking his head laughing quietly.  
  
For once Yusuke did as he was told. He went to the nurse, because of the pain in his foot. She said he had a sprained ankle. And so he had to have it all wrapped up, and she even gave him crutches, and then went with him to Mr. Fujitah's class room to make sure he got a special seat in the back, so that his foot could be lifted up. (I think your supposed to do that when you have a sprained ankle, but Ive never had one so I'm not sure.)  
  
However he was in so much pain that he forgot to wash out his hair like Mr. Fujita told him. If he had done that, his hair might not have been dyed blue. But it was.  
  
So he sat there with his rather pasty blue hair in his seat in the back of the room with his foot in the air. Not a very comfortable situation. Everyone was asking him questions. Why is your hair blue? Why do you have a bag of women's clothing? Are you a cross dresser? What happened to your foot?  
  
Finally Mr.Fujita tired of humiliating Yusuke and yelled at all the students who kept pestering him.  
  
The rest of the class went smoothly, except for the fact that Yusuke over balanced, and fell onto the floor in the middle of an explanation, and that caused him to be yelled at.  
  
He also had to share a book with Kamatari Kosoto, a girl with blond pigtails, and lots of freckles, who obviously had a crush on him. That was pretty bad too. She was constantly sighing and fluttering her eye lashes at him.  
  
I hate it when girls do that! Geesh! Why can't they all be normal like Kaiko?  
  
However, he actually tried to pay attention in class that day, and he learned a great deal about, um, triangles of some sort.  
  
And because he was actually paying attention, or maybe because for the first half of the class he'd been at the nurses office, and then being questioned by his fellow students, either way all was good until the bell rang, and Mr.Fujita gave out the home work.  
  
Find out what kind of Home work Mr.Fujita gives, and what happens at lunch time! All this in the next chapter. And also if any one recognizes Mr. Fujita from somewhere else tell me where. If your correct I'll give you a GIANT CHOCOLATE BUNNY RABBIT!  
  
And please please please review. I'm writing this cuz I am bored. Could you also read my other stories? lol. Well toodlesness! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Sorry the evil demon of reviewing madness that lives inside me took over, gomen! Heeheeheehee laughs evilly cus just used new word heeheeheehee lol please review. Your all making me feel bad. I doubt anyone has even read it waaaaaaaaaaaah )':  
  
Pzanna 


	2. Badder

OK. This story requires much chocolate ice cream. I just had some moose tracks, yum, so I have all the chocolate required for this story. Heeheehee.  
  
K, I don't own anything mentioned in this story. Not YuYuHakusho or anything else you may hear about, like movies or books or other stuff.  
  
Okiday, Here goes.  
  
"Class, if even one of you leaves their seat before I give out the home work, then you'll all have detention today." Mr. Fujita began in his menacing voice. "For tomorrow I want you to bring in a chart about-  
  
Yusuke lost concentration that far into it, and didn't hear anything else until.  
  
"-For extra credit you can write a report about-"  
  
And then he was lost again; See Yusuke figured he wasn't going to do it anyway so why did he have to listen?  
  
Mr. Fujita handed Yusuke a paper as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"This has all your homework on it, cuz I could tell you weren't paying attention, do TRY to do it at least."  
  
And with that Yusuke went to lunch.  
  
*Well* Yusuke thought as he threw the paper in the garbage *Koenma didn't say I had to do good*  
  
He went outside for lunch so that he couldn't hear all the people talking about his blue hair. He went outside and tried to eat his school lunch, which he had, had to get because he didn't bring anything to eat.  
  
He had the melted plastic Mac and cheese, and the usual chocolate milk.  
  
That was something no school would ever consider ruining, Chocolate Milk. It was the only thing that kept poor Yusuke going, knowing that he was going to have chocolate milk, and the rest of the afternoon at school was spent dwelling happily on how wonderful that chocolate milk tasted. Mmmmmmm so yummy!  
  
Yeah, Yusuke had a little chocolate milk obsession, so what!  
  
Well on this particular day, Kuwabara came and tried to pick a fight with Yusuke, figuring that if people didn't see them fight they'd think something was wrong or something. It was the absolute worst thing to do. He tried to pick a fight with Yusuke, and Yusuke threw the toxic Mac and cheese at Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara ran off to the nurse's office screaming oh the pain! The pain!  
  
Well after lunch Yusuke was walking down the hallway back to his classroom, when he was stopped by none other than the principal.  
  
"Come on Yurameshi, to my office."  
  
He sat Yusuke down in front of his desk and began his ritual daily Yusuke punishment blah blah.  
  
"You know the rules, here are the ones you've broken today.  
  
You: Were late Changed you hair color Left class Attacked another student with dangerous chemicals And you brought a bag of ladies undergarments to school.  
  
I'm not sure that the last one is against any rules, but it was certainly unusual, did you decide you should shake things up from the usual rule breaking or what?"  
  
"I am not having a good day."  
  
"I see, would you like to know the punishments for these actions?"  
  
"Do your worst"  
  
"For being late: You are going to stay and help grade papers with Mr.Fujita this afternoon.  
  
For changing your hair color: Detention for a week.  
  
For leaving class: You are going to help serve lunch for the next month.  
  
For Attacking another student with dangerous chemicals, you are going to help in the nurse's office at recess for the next month.  
  
Is this clear to you?"  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"Very well then, get to class."  
  
So Yusuke went off to class, and fell asleep.  
  
For this the teacher gave him a pink slip.  
  
And he still hadn't washed that stuff out of his hair.  
  
Well, when his last class ended all he could think of was going home. Going home, and trying to get that stuff out of his hair.  
  
Because He had tried to get it out, and had gotten some of the larger clumps out, but his hair was still cemented with pasty blue stuff.  
  
He almost forgot his helping grading, and his detention.  
  
Mr. Fujita caught him just as he was walking out the door.  
  
"Going somewhere Yurameshi?"  
  
"No" Yusuke said with a kind of sad realization.  
  
"I've managed to work some thing out with the office so that you can just grade papers while you're in detention."  
  
"Oh, I suppose that's not so terrible, thanks."  
  
Yusuke really tried to grade the papers, but he fell asleep in a most unfortunate way.  
  
His head happened to fall on the inkpad for the EXCELLENT stamp that was so rarely used.  
  
So he was woken up an hour later with a big blue spot all over his face.  
  
"You'd better get home blue boy, I expect you to stay awake a little longer tomorrow."  
  
"Yup" Yusuke muttered sleepily as he shuffled out of the school.  
  
He walked home, almost got hit by a car passing the street, some one leaned out of the window, and yelled, "FREAK" at him.  
  
He then proceeded to trip over the same stupid garden hose that he'd tripped over that morning. If he hadn't had his crutches he never would have gotten home.  
  
When he hopped up the steps he miscalculated and smacked right into the door.  
  
It was a good thing his mom was awake and came to the door wondering who had knocked, when she saw Yusuke however, she screamed, and then passed out.  
  
All good and well. He walked in around her, and then spent the good part of 20 minutes trying to close the door without falling over.  
  
Finally, he went into the living room, collapsed on the couch, and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
While he was asleep however he had some very odd dreams.  
  
A girl in a wheel chair was wheeling around after him swinging a garden hose, while a bunch of people with red mustaches, sat inside a house laughing saying, there goes another, tripping over the garden hose hahahahaha.  
  
Then he was trapped in the school buildings and none of the doors would open, and the school was slowly filling up with toxic macaroni, and eventually it caught up to him and his feet were burned off him, so that he was floating around above a yellow sea of acidy noodles.  
  
Then he was on a world where every one's head was a triangle instead of circle, and people kept asking him if his head was acute, or obtuse, and he kept saying it was a circle, then they held up a triangular mirror, and he saw his head WAS indeed a triangle.  
  
All very strange dreams.  
  
Then he woke up to the sound of. The TV blasting MTV music videos and saw his mom was trying to wake him up.  
  
"Yusuke what on earth have you done to yourself? Halloween isn't for another week. Explain?"  
  
"I had a bad day"  
  
"I can see that, did you know not only do you have blue hair, you also have a very blue face? What are you doing with crutches?"  
  
"I sprained both of my ankles, on the same stupid garden hose, and I used hair dye instead of hair gel today, and I got detention for a week, and I fell asleep grading papers with my head on the ink pad."  
  
"Oh, well, you need to take a shower and rinse that stuff out of your hair."  
  
"Mom? Why did we have BLUE hair dye?"  
  
"Oh, well, I thought I needed a little change."  
  
This was just too much for poor Yusuke, the dreams were much better! He promptly passed out.  
  
Yes indeedy. I'm not sure where this is going; it's just supposed to be funny. Even the humor/tragedy is supposed to be funny. Anywooo if you don't find it funny that's ok. Lol I care not.  
  
Indeed, the two people who reviewed were both very much right. Mr. Fujita is from Saito's fake name thingy. I dunno, we needed an evil teacher, he was perfect. Chocolate bunnies to both of you!  
  
Well I hope you like it. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IF YOU DID OR DIDN'T! Oh go away you mean little review demon, they don't have to review if they don't wanna.  
  
Next chapter, if indeed there is one, will be the next time I am hyper. The chocolate is beginning to wear off, time to start on the more serious fanfics, like chocolate cards. Lol. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz!(-: 


	3. Baddest

Ok! I don't own YuYuHakusho  
  
Dear Reviewers!  
  
Dragon_Dude- I'm glad you liked it soo much! I'm all for laughing uncontrollably, but don't hurt yourself! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mystifying-rain03- I'm glad you liked it, I'm working on the more!  
  
Jagan- I'm glad you liked the Yusuke hair thing! It would be interesting! Lol! Your right the person is from Rurouni Kenshin! Infact it is supposed to be Hajime Saitou, who has this like fake name that is, um, something Fujitah, that's where it came from! Lol! Thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
Black Rose 16-Your right! That's who the person really was! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Everyone receives a CHOCOLATE BUNNY for just reviewing! Thank you all!  
  
I love ya!  
  
Now, time for the story!  
  
/blah/=thinking "blah"=talking  
  
/ahhh, heat! Now I can get all this ridiculous blue stuff off of me, maybe it's not too late to save my hair!/  
  
Yusuke thought this happily, while he let the hot water pour all over him!  
  
He would never admit it, but he loved, absolutely loved taking long hot showers!  
  
Well, he wasn't lucky enough to get one of those today.  
  
Infact only seconds after he had thought that, a tragic thing happened.  
  
The water first turned ICY cold, and then turned off all together.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Yusuke vainly tried to turn the water back on, then he just gave up.  
  
He grabbed a towel, and dried off, still looking rather blue, and got dressed.  
  
He was completely blue from head to toe, his hair was even still blue.  
  
He came bolting downstairs to see what had gone wrong.  
  
"Mom! Why do we not have water?"  
  
"Well, yusuke, you do have to pay for things like that."  
  
"you mean you haven't paid for our, hot, heating water bill or whatever?"  
  
"No Yusuke, I haven't."  
  
"What are we goona do? I'm still all blue!"  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Oh your no help!"  
  
And with that, a blue faced, blue haired Yusuke stomped out of the house, and onto a street full of innocent people.  
  
He now knew why people were giving him odd looks, and running away from him.  
  
/I probably look like an angry, blue, alien on crutches!/ he though furiously to him self.  
  
Well angry blue alien or not, he still needed to get rid of all this blue.  
  
He was going to the one place he'd sworn never to take a shower.  
  
But he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
He had to go to the school, boys locker room, and take a shower there.  
  
Hopefully football practice was over by now.  
  
Just his luck, it wasn't.  
  
There were all those big stupid Kuwabara types out there practicing away.  
  
/well, if I sneak in, and I am quick they'll never know./  
  
So that is just what he tried to do.  
  
But poor Yusuke should have known it would never work.  
  
He was just happily enjoying his hot shower, and almost had most of the blue off of himself, when he heard the ugly foot ball players approaching.  
  
Yusuke, being quick and small took this time to run to the bathroom where he had left his clothes.  
  
Unfortunately, they all went to the same school, had the same uniform, and Yusuke wasn't the only one who had had the bright idea of leaving their clothes in the bathroom.  
  
He realized, too late, that he had entered Makoto Takaya's personal bathroom, and he had already put on his uniform.  
  
Could things get worse?  
  
Well, yes, they did.  
  
After running home, breathless and wearing a school uniform about 3 times too big for him, he stopped in front of his house. To find that smoke was pouring out the windows.  
  
His mom was safe, on the other side of the house, with the firemen, but he didn't know this, and thinking she might be inside, he ran right in, because he knew his mom, and he wouldn't put it past her to be passed out on the couch, sleeping through everything.  
  
Well, he was running around inside when the firemen came toward him.  
  
Big scary yellow thing that looked like an alien.  
  
Now no mistaking Yusuke's character.  
  
He is generally a brave person.  
  
But this was too much for him.  
  
He just passed out on the spot.  
  
And woke up later, in a hospital bed.  
  
/oh, great, what now?/  
  
**************************  
  
What a wonderful day Yusuke is having! Lol! I hope you guys like this chappie as much as the last 2, I have a feeling you won't but at least I tried, I wasn't quite as hyper this time!  
  
I love you all!  
  
Please review!  
  
(Y) (o_o) (")(") (------------it's a chocolate bunny! Just for all my reviewers!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	4. An explanation

Ok, I'm sorry (Y) (o o) (")(") was a dissembled chocolate bunny for all my reviewers!  
  
I love the newsboys! And I'm terribly sorry that I haven't written anything new lately. But here it is! I don't own yuyuhakusho. Enjoy the fanfic.  
  
What had happened to Yusuke?  
  
Well, His mom, had left a cigarette on the couch, and it caught fire, but it wasn't that bad of a fire, just really smoky, and when the smoke alarm went off, Yusuke's mom was in the kitchen cooking something, just about to take it out of the oven, well she just ran out of the house and forgot to turn off the oven. That explained all of the smoke.  
  
When the firemen saw Yusuke pass out, they thought he had smoke poisoning or something and they saw that he had a kind of blue tint to him, so they decided it would be best if they just took him to the hospital.  
  
So Yusuke woke up at the hospital.  
  
All by himself.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
His house was ok. Although his couch had been scorched, and his back pack, which was on top of it, had been completely destroyed, and they had nothing for dinner.  
  
Unless they wanted to eat a burned, lima bean, onion and cheese Casserole, which wasn't much better in life, and now in death was just completely scorned, and even the neighbors dog wouldn't eat it.  
  
Some friendly neighborhood children gave the casserole a proper funeral, a burial and all, and then they cooked yusuke cookies.  
  
Which made everything all better.  
  
So Yusuke sat in his house, on his crispy couch, and ate his yummy cookies, that were his supper.  
  
Well, then he decided it was time to go see Koenma, because something had to be going on, if all this bad stuff was happening to him.  
  
When trying to get him out of his smoky house, the fire men had first succeded in dropping him, and smashing him into 3 door frames, so he just gave up on walking and took a wheelchair.  
  
"well hello Yusuke, you're looking a little under the wheather, what's going on?" Koenma asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"well, um, lot of BAD things have been happening."  
  
And Yusuke told him the WHOLE long story.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that it wouldn't be this bad, but, I guess I should tell you now that it's gotten this extreme."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Well, remember that last demon that you killed? His name was-"  
  
"Garfog" Yusuke interrupted "what about him?"  
  
"Well, he's cursed you."  
  
"so! You can get rid of it can't you?"  
  
"well, actually, because this was Garfog's personal curse, that will be very difficult, and believe it or not, you'll probably be better off just leaving it."  
  
"LEAVING IT? AND LETTING THIS CONTINUE? NO WAY!"  
  
" You never know, it might rub off on your enemies."  
  
"I'd rather leave them defeated then just leave them cursed."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Yusuke, there's nothing we can do about it right now, we'll just have to give you anticurseotics. And hope for the best. None of the things have been, well, life threatening have they?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Well then you've got nothing to worry about! You're still alive aren't you! Now, go home, and stop troubling me with these trivial things!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
Yusuke stalked out of the room.  
  
Well that's all I got right now. I had a HUGE cup of coco, with 3 packs of mix, mlk, vanilla ice cream, and marshmallow fluff! But, that was a while ago.. So . this is all I got! Love you all! REVIEW! Byeeeeeeeeez! ;p  
  
~*~PZANNA~*~ 


End file.
